Biegiem na lotnisko i spowrotem do USA
Odcinek 29 The Shoping Time Chris: 'Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Widzeliśmy występ finałowej trójki na polu sprzedaży lodów na patyku. Oczywiście była znaowu wygrana czyli Vera i Alejandro który też nie był od Verty dużo gorszy. Walczyli, walczyli i sprzedawali lody. Oczywiście jak zwykle ktoś musiał opuścić grę i trafiło chcąc nie chcąc na Lindsay która z minusowym zarobkiem dotarła na miejsce zbiórki. A teraz finałowa dwójka Vera i Alejandro. Dobra i kochana Vera. Kontra wredny i podstępny Alejandro. Doszli do finału. Walczyli, przegrywali i wygrywali. Teraz za nie długo wszystko się okaże! Kto wygra The Shoping Time? Kto zdobędzie góre kasy? Kto dołączy dogrona zwycięzców? Oglądajcie by się tego dowiedzieć The Shoping Time!!! <Intro The Shoping Time> Park '''Alejandro: '''O tak finał teraz tylko trzeba wywalić Vere. '''Vera: '''Może o tym nie wiesz ale jestem obok. '''Alejandro: '''Ehh muszę złowieszcze plany obmyślać w myślach. '''Vera: '''Dobry pomysł. '''Alejandro: '''Ale wiesz to ja wygram. '''Vera: '''A w czym niby ja jestem gorsza? '''Alejandro: '''W niczym ale jesteś dziewczyną. '''Vera: '''A co ja niby gorsza ty szowinisto! '''Alejandro: '''Spokojnie, spokojnie nic się nie dzieje. '''Vera: '''Ale ja nie mam takich uwag co do mężczyzn. '''Alejandro: '''Ach tak? '''Vera: '''Tak ja nie wywaliłam tylu przyjaciół. '''Alejandro: '''No i co z tego? '''Vera: '''Co z tego? Złamaleś serce Brooke. ''w jakimś pomieszczeniu gdzieś w USA 'Brooke: '''Nie dlaczego! Dlaczego a ja go tak kochalam! Ej nie filmujcie tego! ''w Londynie. 'Vera: '''I ty niby nie masz wyżutów sumienia? '''Alejandro: '''Nie wogóle. '''Vera: '''Jak ty...wogóle możesz tak myśleć co oni wszyscy ci zrobili? '''Alejandro: '''Stali mi na drodze wygranej. '''Vera: '''I tak tylko ja jeszze stoje ci na drodze wygranej. '''Alejandro: '''Tak więc żegnaj. '''Vera: '''Ja się ciebie i tak nie boje. '''Alejandro: '''Lepiej już zacznij się bać '''Chris: '''Witajcie finaliści. '''Vera: '''Cześć Chris. '''Alejandro: '''Ok dawaj mnie już ten milion! '''Chris: '''Zanim poznamy zwycięzce czeka was pare a może parenaście zadań. '''Vera: '''Szkoda że Lindsay nie ma tu za mną. '''Alejandro: '''Dobrze że odpadła była glupia jak but. '''Vera: '''Nie mów tak o mojej kochanej Lindsay. '''Alejandro: '''A co o mi zrobisz? '''Chris: '''Dobra spokuj spokuj! '''Alejandro: '''Dobra tylko nie drażnij mnie. '''Chris: '''Ok pierwsze zadanie powiedzieć kogo nie lubijiście tutaj najbardziej. '''Vera: '''Wiesz Chris nie wiem wszystkich tutaj lubiłam może Alejandra trochę nie lubie. '''Alejandro: '''Szczerze najbardziej mnie wkurzał Noah. '''Vera: '''Nie mów tak miał tylko taki charakter. '''Alejandro: '''Tak takie podcziwiny już tak mają. '''Chris: '''Dobra biegnijcie na Lotnisko. '''Alejandro: '''To 20 kilometrów stąd. '''Vera: '''Ale przecież metro tam jedzie. '''Alejandro: '''Będę pierwszy! '''Vera: '''O nie nie uda ci to się. Metro '''Chris: '''WItajcie zanim wejdziecie do Metra to ... powiedzcie dlaczego to ty powinieneś wygrać. Może Vera? '''Vera: '''Dobrze przyjaciele według mnie mogę to wygrać ponieważ zawsze byłam dla każdego uczynna i każdemu starałam się pomóc. I nikomu nic nie mam do zażucenia oprócz Alejandra wybacz ale nie powinnaś tutaj być i tęsknie Lindsay. '''Alejandro: '''Jeżeli wolicie wybrać głupią latynoske zamiast gorączego latynosa to dobrze wybierzcie Lindsay. Jeżeli wolicie dobrego Alejandra. Ej co ja gadam wszyscy odpadliście i tak za późno i tak nie powinniście wygrać Alejandro górą. '''Vera: '''Jakie to wredne. '''Alejandro: '''Dziękuje za komplement. '''Chris: '''Dobra zaraz macie metro a potem dopiero się w samolocie zobaczymy. '''Vera: '''O no to pa Chris. '''Alejandro: '''O już jedzie! ''drzwi metra się otwierają 'Vera: '''Ja teraz wygram. '''Alejandro: '''To ja muszę to wygrać. '''Vera: '''Wsiadamy! '''Alejandro: '''Juhu za Lindsay! W wagonie '''Vera: '''Mam wysiąść na następnej stacji '''Alejandro: '''Haha już wygrałem. '''Bezdomny: '''A wy co tutaj sami robicie. '''Alejandro: '''Spadaj pijaku! '''Vera: '''Nie mów tak do tego miłego pana nawet jeżeli ma pistolet w rękach i celuje do ciebie. '''Alejandro: '''Proszę pomóż. '''Vera: '''Wiesz Alejandro nawet ty nie zasługujesz na śmierć. '''Alejandro: '''Więc co pomożesz mi? '''Vera: '''Proszę pana proszę nas zostawić kotek nam zginął. '''Bezdomny: '''O nie biedny kotek jak mogę pomóc? '''Vera: '''Powiedzieć mi kiedy będzie lotnisko chora babcia tam na nas czaka. '''Bezdomny: '''O teraz idzcie żegnajcie trzymajcie się. Przy Lotnisku '''Alejandro: '''No no uratowałaś mi życie. '''Vera: '''Nikt nie ma prawa ginąć i uwierz mi kłamałam tylko po to by cie uratować. '''Alejandro: '''Wiesz co podobasz mi się. '''Vera: '''Uwierz ja już mam chłopaka. '''Alejandro: '''A to spadaj. W budynku odlotów samolotów '''Glos: '''Samolot prywatny Chrisair odlatuje za 2 minuty. '''Vera: 'Śpieszmy się. '''Alejandro: '''Teraz ja już wygram. '''Vera: '''Jeszcze odprawa celna. '''Policjant: '''Tak pani ma wszystko w pożądku. Proszę następny. '''Vera: '''Powodzenia. '''Alejandro: '''Proszę tylko szybko śpieszę się. '''Policjant: '''Tak wszytko dobrze do widzenia. '''Alejandro: '''Do widzenie idiota. W samolocie '''Vera: '''Jej już jestem. '''Chris: '''To czekamy jeszcze na Alejandra. '''Vera: '''Czyli jeszcze nie wygrałam? '''Chris: '''Nie to się okaże dopiero w USA. '''Vera: '''Naprawdę to super. '''Alejandro: '''Uff już jestem ale się zmachałem. '''Chris: '''Usiądzcie na miejsca po odlatujemy. '''Vera: '''Powodzenia Alejandro. '''Alejandro: '''Dzięki. '''Chris: '''Ok lecimy '''Ciąg dalszy w następnym odcinku Kategoria:Odcinki The Shoping Time